


The Psychopath and the Serial Killer

by SarIIon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (Slight lemon), (bc of course he does), Apathy, Coming Untouched, Complete, F/M, Insanity, Masochism, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shu has a pain kink, This ain't happy, Unhealthy Relationships, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarIIon/pseuds/SarIIon
Summary: They always teach you to not judge others, but…Isn’t it dangerous to trust presented images so readily?





	The Psychopath and the Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> (The title’s a play on Twain’s the Prince and the Pauper bc I’m a chaotic mess)
> 
> TW: Unhealthy relationships, mental manipulation, violence toward others, masochism, black morality, death wish, references toward murder, apathy. (This fic is f*cked up, not recommended for sensitive readers)

“Kaede! Kaede! Look at this keychain! Isn’t it soooo cuuute?!”

“EEEK! She’s right, it even splits in two halves!”

“Woah! I want one too!”

“Kaede! Look, look!”

Strands of golden hair fluttered in the wind as a high schooler turned in the direction of her name being called. Rich depths of sakura pink swirled in lazy rays of afternoon light streaming through the small corner store’s windows, and to all who beheld them as she walked over to the group, they mirrored perfect excitement. “Keychains? Oh, you’re right! They’re adorable!”

“You think so?! Hoorah!”

“Which one do you like best, Kaede? Let’s split one! Then we’ll be best friends forever!”

“Well…It’s so hard to choose because all of them are so cute!” Smoothing down the thick slate-colored fabric of her skirt, Kaede shrugged to emphasize a sheepish grin.

“Oh, oh, I got it!” Another girl chimed up cheerily, “How about we all get one, then we can split them with Kaede so she can have half of each?”

“That’s a great idea!”

The colorful enamel of decorative metal charms sparkled as Kaede twisted her phone in order to get a better look at the small cluster of friendship straps hanging down like a miniature bouquet of Fly Agaric mushrooms. “I love them! Let’s all be best friends forever, okay?”

A chorus of giggly affirmations followed, and after paying for ice cream as well, they walked out of the store chattering about the various happenstances of the day. The topic of conversation meandered from boys to gym class to fashion trends back to boys again before a short brown-haired girl tapped Kaede’s shoulder and leaned forward with a furtive whisper. “Is that your boyfriend?”

Glancing up, Kaede blinked with recognition as a darkly dressed figure tapping away on his phone a few meters away looked up to meet her gaze with piercing golden eyes. “Yep! I wasn’t expecting him so early though…”

A raven haired girl made a movement as if she was brushing hair out of Kaede’s face as she leaned in as well. “I’m not going to lie, he’s hot, but also a little creepy. Are you sure you’re safe with him?”

“He’s really sweet! Besides…he’s the one who asked me out…” Long lashes decorated in a thick coat of black mascara fluttered as she maintained eye contact.

“You’re too nice, Kaede!”

“But it’s so obvious that they’re head over heels in love with each other hehe!”

“If he ever breaks your heart, just call and we’ll kick his ass for you.”

“Thanks guys. You’re honestly the best.” Smiling, she gave them a huge group hug before waving goodbye and walking over to greet Shuichi.

“What do you think of my new keychains? Shuichi?” Smiling, she lifted her phone to display the new cluster of friendship charms which tinkled with every slight summer breeze.

“Best Friends Forever? How fake…How can you have more than one ‘best friend?’”

“That’s so mean! They poured their feelings into these keychains!” Her voice dripped with exasperated emotion, but Shuichi met her eyes, and there, he easily read her disgusted agreement in bored, half-lidded mauve depths.

“Mine are better.”

Glancing down at the colorful assortment of keychain merchandise decorating his bag and phone, she barely suppressed a snort. Had he gotten more since the last time she’d seen him?

“Kaede…you’re wearing your hair down again today…” Tilting the brim of his cap slightly up, he gave her a small frown.

“It’s not that hot out,” Kaede hummed lifting up the second ice cream bar she’d purchased until it touched the side of his cheek with its frozen chill. “I got you ice cream!~”

“Ah!” He flinched back ever so slightly before shaking his head. “Kaede…”

Innocently raising a wrist to point at the two black hair ties looped there, she blinked in an unspoken question. A nod. “Okay, okay, but only because I love you, Shuichi.”

Sliding a band off her wrist with her teeth, Kaede carefully divided honey gold waves before gathering a handful, combing it neat with her fingers—and promptly tying her hair into a single ponytail.

After she’d counted to twenty as slowly as possible in her head, Kaede turned around with a sly smile to meet a furious expression she couldn’t quite classify. Jagged shards of sulfur glass smoldered with barely contained anger as he grabbed her hand, yanking her in the direction of his apartment.

Fumbling with the key, he scowled at the door before it finally permitted him entry and he jerked her in, slamming the door behind them. Without a moment’s delay, Shuichi shoved her against the wall, raking his burning gaze over her face. “What are you trying to pull?!”

_ Ah…those were the eyes he looked best with._

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Eyes wobbling with unshed tears, she pressed herself backwards into the wall. “I-I just…”

“Always…you always…” His voice dropped dangerously low.

“I-I just wanted to bring you a little despair…Because I love you so much!” The little shake in her shoulders disappeared instantly as Kaede straightened, leaning forward to meet Shuichi’s advance. He paused at that, and without a heartbeat of warning, she jerked her knee upwards, slamming hard bone into the soft tissue between his legs.

Shuichi dropped like a rock.

“Sorry, Shuichi. I just wasn’t feeling the twin-tails today.”

His thin form convulsed into some sort of semi-fetal position with a pained moan, and exhaling deeply, Kaede squatted down to poke his cheek. “…But I guess I can do this for you instead…”

As the stabbing waves of agonizing pain began to pass, Shuichi started to get louder and louder. Slender fingers scrabbled for some hold as his body instinctively writhed against cold floor tiles. “Ah…huff…huff…”

Sighing, Kaede captured his wrists in her hands before nudging Shuichi onto his back and straddling his thin waist. “You’re drooling…” He honestly probably didn’t hear a word of anything she’d said in the last minute, but that was expected, after all, his cheeks were flushed so brightly that he looked sunburned. Those golden eyes were glazed over, bliss clouding their usually keen depths. Though she preferred his dangerous look, this one wasn’t bad either.

With deliberate slowness, she carefully undid the buttons of Shuichi’s dress shirt and blazer before pulling down his tie in order to expose the pale curve of his neck.

“K-Kaede…huff…please…” The breathless words were squeezed out between pleading gasps as his hands broke free of her grasp to clutch at the hem of her uniform shirt.

“Alright…You’re the only one I care about after all, Shuichi.” Craning closer, her lips brushed against delicate skin with the lightest flutter before she chomped down, roughly. Sharp canines easily pierced flesh, and Kaede sucked hard, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth in a matter of moments.

Shuichi jerked underneath her as he came undone, and stable hands firmly held his shoulders down as she pulled away enough to briefly take in his expression before pressing a gentler bite to the other side of his neck to help him through his high.

Dazed eyes gradually came back into focus after a couple minutes of heavy breathing, smudged mascara emphasizing glowing golden glass.

Kaede blinked, lips curving into a small smile as she crawled off of him, nabbed his hat from the ground where it had fallen some time ago, and perched it on her own head. “I think reruns of Season 49 are playing tonight?”

“Hey, Kaede…Thanks for earlier…” After he’d showered and changed into something slightly more casual (in this context, ‘more casual’ means a white dress shirt, an orange tie, a black skirt, and a pair of lilac socks), he’d grabbed his notebook and joined her on the couch to watch reruns with avid attention. That’s where they remained until sometime around midnight, her leaning casually against the armrest with her arms folded in thought, and him scribbling away at the notebook in his lap, occasionally reaching up to fiddle with the brim of his cap which he’d taken back a while ago.

“No problem…Though, I’m always helping you out, and you never return the favor, Shuichi.” Casually flipping a stray lock of hair over her shoulder, she sought out his eyes to deliver a flat stare of light amusement.

“You don’t deserve to be part of my collection…After all, you’re rotten inside, Kaede.”

“You’re so mean, Shuichi!” Puffing out a cheek in a pout, she waved her hand through the air. “But if you did, which part would you choose?”

“Your eyes.” No hesitation.

“Oh? Not my beautiful blonde hair?”

“Already have a set.” Slender fingers drummed against lined paper. “From that vulgar girl a few months back, you remember.”

“Hmph, well, I wouldn’t want to give you my eyes anyways.”

A few moments of silence passed between them as a body discovery announcement blared out from the television. Then, their eyes met again with unspoken understanding.

“I found an especially good one this time.”

“Me too! Since he goes to our school, it’s an extra challenge.”

“He’s in a couple of your classes…”

“He meets your purity requirements, I think.”

Reaching over to snag the yearbook off the coffee table, Kaede hummed, flipping to the desired page and letting her pointer finger twirl through the air a few times in search. Shuichi slid his phone out of his pocket, unlocked the screen and pulled up his camera gallery with a few deft, practiced flicks.

It was a little game they played, finding prey for one another. A little challenge of mind and strategy. Seeing who could accomplish their objective first was a rather fun way to pass the time after all.

“On the count of three…One…Two…Three!”

Kaede turned the yearbook, her finger pointing to the small picture of a freshman, and simultaneously, Shuichi held up his phone, assorted keychains jingling with the movement.

“Oh?!”

“Interesting.”

The pictures were of the same person. A small mousy student with pale skin, dark eyes, and long purple bangs which did nothing to disguise the bags under his eyes.

“A race?”

“I do not intend to lose this one.”

Golden eyes shimmered with silent ferocity as they hardened into frozen rays of sunshine raking across delicate warmth in midwinter. Matching his gaze without breaking eye contact, Kaede blinked once, twice, before allowing a smile to slowly spread across her face until it cracked open into a wild grin like a red crescent slicing through snowy lace weavings.

“Me either.”

Gossamer wings fluttered in the light as a small butterfly landed delicately upon an open chrysanthemum blossom, blissfully unaware of shifting predators closing in.

**Author's Note:**

> >Kaede’s comparison of the charms to Fly Agaric mushrooms was a play on how she views their friendship as mutually unhealthy (Fly Agarics are poisonous decomposers).  
<s>yes Shu's 'casual' outfit is basically just a Kyoko cosplay. Change my mind. You can't.</s>
> 
> >Super kudos if you caught Kaede’s lie and the little red flags on Shuichi’s part (If you didn’t: Kaede’s pretending to be a sociopath, and Shu’s displaying some victim profiling behavior). I’m not adding onto this one-shot, but I wanted to hint at a dark end :)


End file.
